


Oblivious

by sleepypeaky (peggyismywife)



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: F/F, Modern AU, it be gay tho, modern peaky, modern peaky blinders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:20:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24712264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peggyismywife/pseuds/sleepypeaky
Summary: request: where fem reader and Ada are crushing on each other, but they're both totally oblivious? Maybe the Shelby brothers (and maybe even Aunt Polly) are trying to get them both to confess, with varying degrees of success
Relationships: Ada Shelby & Reader, Ada Shelby/Reader
Kudos: 8





	Oblivious

You grinned at your phone screen and bit your lip, texting back immediately. Your heart was already racing and there was a sum total of like 10 words and 5 gifs.

“texting Ada huh?” Michael said.

Your eyes shot up and you glared at him, “no” You scoffed.

Your face was burning and yeah, of course you were texting Ada.

“Dude just ask her out, she obviously likes you back.” He sighed.

“Why did she say something?” Your ears perked up, _smooth (y/n), real smooth_.

“I mean no, but all you guys ever talk about is each other, and when she came in here yesterday it was like i was invisible so...”

_‘Here’_ was referring to the office you and he shared.

You sighed and slumped down in your chair, “maybe you’re right.”

Just then Michael’s phone rang. 

“Hello? Yeah, yeah, ok bye.”

He put the phone back down, 

“That was Tommy, he wants me to tell ada that family meeting is tonight, she’s not answering her phone when he called so he wants me to go there in person.”

He stared at you.

Thinking he was implying something else you suggested that you could text her–

“No.” He stared harder. “ _Someone_ can go _in person_.”

_Oh._

You grinned.

With your heart pounding you got up and skipped out of the room.

“ _You’re welcome!_ ” Michael called after you.

~~~

Ada was sitting in a large arm chair with her feet slung over one side, John was splayed out on the couch absentmindedly scrolling through his phone. 

“John I was talking to you.”

“Huh what?” He said, not taking his eyes off the phone.

She rolled her eyes, “Why are you here right now anyway? Don’t you work,,, and like have a girlfriend?? This isn’t even your house.”

John dropped him phone on his chest and looked over at his sister finally,

“Not that it’s any of your business, but i’m taking a day off” (ada rolled her eyes again) “And my loving girlfriend has requested i take a leave of absence from her presence.”

“...ah, she kicked you out.”

“Thats not what i said!” He insisted defensively, “Anyway who are you to judge my perfectly functional relationship? You can’t even tell (y/n) you are madly in love with her.”

“I am _not_.” Ada scoffed.

She was.

“Yes you are.”

Yes she was.

“Ok, maybe, but i have my reasons!” She exclaimed.

“Which are?”

“She probably doesn’t feel the same way!”

It was John’s turn to roll his eyes.

As if on queue, the door buzzer rang.

“Hi its (y/n!)”

Both their eyes went wide and Ada zipped to buzz her in.

As they waited, John verticalized himself so he could be alert for the action about to go down. Ada perched nervously on the arm of the chair.

You poked through the door, noticing ada first of course and then John in the background.

“Hi don’t worry i’ll be quick, I guess this goes for both of you but Tommy wants to remind you that your family meeting is tonight.” Though you were technically addressing them both, you were staring right at ada. You had to attempt to be subtle so you dragged your eyes away from her.

“Obviously he can’t take a hint that I didn’t respond because I don’t want to go.” Ada smiled.

“Well don’t shoot the messenger,” You laughed. “I’m just here as a courtesy.”

You waved yourself out and went down the stairs.

“wow.” John whistled at the interaction.

“What? _Literally_ nothing happened.” Ada said.

“Trust me,” John smirked. “I know when women are horny, and-”

“eww john what the fuck.” ada whined and frowned at her brother with disgust.

“Seriously ada just tell her,” John said. “She really does like you and whats the worst thing that could happen, why are you so scared?”

Ada sighed, shockingly, john was right.

“Its because you’re a virgin right?”

Ada threw her hands in the air, “what the bloody fuck is wrong with you get out!”

John snickered and sauntered out the door.

Why she was taking advice from him in the first place.....God she really must be desperate.

\--

You cursed yourself for flirting like that. I mean, you like physically couldnt help it. _But come on!_ You thought. 

\--

That evening you got a text from Michael:

**M:** “Hey meet me down at the pub in 20?”

**Y** : “Sure see you then.”

Good, you thought, I could use a drink.

You threw on your shoes and made your way down to the pub. It wasn’t really crowded tonight, I should have been easy to spot him, but he was no where to be found. Your eyes settled on a different familiar face.

\--

Ada looked down at her phone, text from John:

**J:** “That meeting sucked, pub in 10?”

**A:** “👍”

Just what i need.

\--

Ada looked up at you with a mixture of confusion and delight, you were also taken off guard.

“Uh Hi!” You stammered, “I’m supposed to be meeting Michael here but...”

“Huh, I’m supposed to be meeting John.”

You blinked a couple seconds of silence away, 

“Well i guess I can sit here and wait for him...”

You took a seat next to her. 

As you were both awaiting people, you didn’t enter into a conversation that was to involved. For normal people in this situation, this was to prevent the need to cut a conversation short when their proper date arrived. However the weird choppy banter between you was stunted by your equal urges to keep your feelings down and secret.

After 10 Minutes you looked around,

“He’s still not here?” There was annoyance in your tone, he was you only possible distraction from Ada, and if he wasn’t here in the next like 30 seconds...

Both your phones dinged.

You looked at yours and saw a text from him:

**M:** “🤙”

You were confused..... but then you got it.

That son of a bitch.

Simultaneously, ada received a text from her wonderful brother:

**J:** “✌️👀💄👅👉👌👩❤️💋👩🍑🎀🌸🌚🌝👙”

You both looked up at the same time, her face was red, and you could feel the heat in your own cheeks.

“So....i’m assuming neither of them are coming....” She said.

“Seems not...”

You looked at each other for a minute, before you both burst out laughing.

“I’ve been flirting with you for like a year...” Ada laughed.

You cackled,

“I’ve been flirting with _you_ for like a year!”

When the laughter died down you both smiled at each other.

“I dont know its just i thought you didn’t like me like that.” She said.

“-and everyone told me that i was crazy!” You finished.

You both shook your heads at how ridiculous this was.

“Well,” You said. “i guess we have some catching up to do.”


End file.
